


Fate Forgot Us

by ZilpaEden



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Soulmates, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZilpaEden/pseuds/ZilpaEden
Summary: A one-shot I made based of the Soulmate AU concept.- In a world where soulmates share a bound that if one insights inquiry, the other does in suite.Two cousins Ben and Gwen discover their destined by way of matching scars.-Rated E(Explicit) for descriptions of Selfharm-





	Fate Forgot Us

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings  
> I do not own Ben 10, Man of Action and Cartoon network do. I do not claim to own anything but the writing itself and the idea(Which I’m sure I’m not the first to think of…)  
> This is an alternate universe, but still contains spoilers to the original series and even Race against Time movie.  
> The rating is M for mature subjects such as:  
> i. Depression  
> ii. Self-harm  
> iii. Incest(duh)  
> iv. Swearing  
> v. Sexual themes(No lemons, sorry)

Since on my other stories I added ambiance and/or song to listen to, here's one. [:)](https://youtu.be/b8zfHhXfkfM)  

* * *

 

 **I** t was beautiful, or at the very least, that was the singular word Gwen could invoke to describe the concept of _Skinship_. The peculiar term _Skinship,_ as imparted in school was used to label the connection two individuals shared physically; a connection exclusively shared between true soul mates.

 ** _In sickness and in health_** , as they would say, assuredly did apply as any infliction to come to one would also the other. It was obliged to this phenomenon her parents found each other at all. In Gwen’s father’s defiant phase he had his name tattooed to his ankle, henceforth why to this day her mother shared the ridiculous inky life choice— it also helped that they attended the identical high school years passed.  

Gwen too acutely anticipated meeting her chosen soul mate, no matter how much her pesky cousin—Ben—would tease her for her quote ‘romanticized delusions’. He’d also proceed to claim with cert no man nor beast could ever find her attractive, and he wasn’t so cruel to wish her upon even his worst enemy. Naturally his mockery and derisive remarks every so often would crack the 15 year-old’s pillar of confidence; nevertheless, the girl continued to clandestinely reverie of her chosen one.

After all, she was substantially linked to someone out there. She had proof.

Whomever her destined significant other was, she reputed to be on the ungainly side as on numerous occasions she would discover random bruises on her body she knew with certainty she didn’t acquire herself—she may have felt moderately spiteful towards her significate other for being so careless as to impose damage on the both of them, but her idealistic views never allowed her reach the point of despising him.

If she ever needed to vent that frustration, she always had Ben to do that on. “Honestly, I’m almost 16 and still haven’t met him.” She complained one day whilst waiting to be picked up after school, her chestnut haired cousin may have had his nose buried in a Nintendo ds lite, but she knew with cert that he heard her as a snide sneer slid across his face equipped to fire away insults at her.

“Well I’m glad to see he has enough of a brain to do that much.” Ben replied coolly—or at least hat he thought of as _cool_ (if Gwen wasn’t in such a forgiving mood, she would’ve surely called him out on it). Instead she elevated her eyebrows inquisitively at him,

“What about you? I don’t see any foolish girl hanging off your scraggly arm.” Gwen mused back, just as coolly(but what she’d argue as better). Ben spared her the decorum of shooting her a heinous glare,

“I’m working on it.” The boy groaned. Gwen merely smirked to herself, contented by his lack of fighting spirit. Copiously mindful of the cause. Although Gwen never anticipated maintaining the position of ‘watcher of stupid cousin’, she sooner or later made habit of checking up on him—whether he knew it or not. And as of late it came the auburn-haired girl’s attention that her ill-advised cousin had taken a shine to a certain Naitive American cheerleader.

Gwen made an effort to sympathize with the boy, nevertheless she fell short as she was inept to deduce a single reason to why he would take any interest in such a dreary girl as Kai Green. Was it perhaps her femininity? Her racial diversity? Her infinite talents? Gwen couldn’t comprehend her aforementioned allure, assuredly she could do all those things and more! Her cousin was ignorant to choose a girl like her inste- … not that it was predominantly significant to her what he regard he held for her. Because it didn’t.

Not in the least! She had her own soulmate to think about!!

He would be caring, and valiant—positively heroic! And self-sacrificing. He’d embrace her and permit her to cry into his shoulder in times of peril, his deep, alluring voice quelling all apprehensions that inundated her. He’d _love_ her, he’d _want_ her. What Ben said was a lie… someone out there wanted her… they just… perhaps didn’t know it yet.

As per autumn debut, despair issued itself. Gwen woke up at wee hours in the morning in vehement agony, her cries lurid enough to alert her parents and send them rushing to her side. Her mother, Natalie rocked Gwen back and forth in her arms as an effort to sooth the aching. As her father, Frank, could only watch powerlessly and pray it ended. Pray the metallic liquid spilling from her parted wrists dried. The scorching sensation that petrified her entire body was insufferable. Amidst her pain she conjectured what had befallen her soulmate to do _this_ to themselves… to think they could stand such pain, she couldn’t resolve whether he was braver of stupider than her.

Gwen however never lost sight of the surreptitious silver lining, as the tempura metered into chilly subsequently no one questioned her suddenly use of long sleeved shirts.  She would bare her soul mate’s shame with him, and preserve his raw clandestine… notwithstanding the throbbing. And it indisputably ached. Both physically and mentally.

An additional positive was the unabridged torment landed Gwen in a position that she felt substantially more sympathetic to others, including the chestnut haired boy with piercing green eyes. The same one whom sat unaccompanied in the soccer field beneath the metal goal’s hoop. Thus she made vigilant and deliberate movements in the direction of him, his downcast eyes laid blind to her approaching figure.

“Touchdown.” Gwen said tenderly as she conceivably to him, whilst upholding a sense of amusement in her words. Ben’s head gradually raised to look at her, but his glazed over eyes signaled he wasn’t fully heeding to her. Nevertheless palpable in his next words, he heard enough.

“Touchdown is football, this is a soccer field.” Nothing in his voice was… well, how could she put it other than _ben-ish_. It lacked any emotion nor motivation, like she was interacting with some AI or robot—unable to feel. This made the red head begin to worry.

“They’re both football if you think about it…” It was intended to be a joke, the boy didn’t seem all too amused by it however. In fact, he didn’t even pay her the respect of throwing back some witty quip. “Ben… what’s wrong?” Gwen considered feigning the fool, masquerading as her typical disinterested, snobbish self he was so fondly accustomed to. But she knew it would bring her no satiation, thus inevitably it was worthless. As an alternative, she laid to rest her coarse façade.

“What’s it matter to you? You’d just laugh at me! You always do!” Ben exploded abruptly, standing so suddenly Gwen wasn’t even given a enough time to adjust to his movements. Although what she could clearly process was the redness in his eyes, the shimmer of wet cheeks, and the sleepless nights hanging below his eyes in purple hues.

“Of course I laugh at you Ben, because you’re a goofy doofus who might almost be sixteen but still religiously watches a show he was since kindergarten.” Seeing his twisted and warped agitated face cued Gwen to continue, “But that’s what’s so great about you Ben, you don’t need the validation of others to define yourself. You love Sumo slammers and if any one mocks, well to hell with them, right?” Her genuine disputes instigated Ben’s posture to relax partially, or at the very least enough to be notable.(Not that he’d ever admit to valuing her praise)

“It’s childish though…” Ben whispered feebly, his demure bearing unfamiliar to Gwen. In spite of her stuck-up ten-year-old self, who would’ve taken full advantage of his susceptible state if presented a diverse state of affairs… and yet she desperately missed the old Ben, the buoyant, senseless yet clever Ben. The Ben she observed before her wasn’t Ben… it wasn’t _her_ Ben.

“That’s not Ben talking…” Gwen insisted, moreover to herself than him. She refused to believe her last sliver of normality was slipping away from her. She ached(PHYSICALLY) too much to accept that, she refused to lose anything else. Let alone her cousin.

Ben bite his tongue, not a single word was summoned from his mouth. Complete minutes raced by in absolute silence. Such silence was brittle and cold against Gwen’s sensitive ears, and chilled the scabbing wounds along her wrists. It wasn’t until the school bell rang that the two cousins realized how long they stood there in contemplative silence. Stirred by this discovery, unadulterated words spilled from her lips.

“My Ben is smart, or at least more than others give him credit for. He tries in the face of adversity. He may come across as aloof and unaware, but he’s thoughtful and sensitive. He has big dreams and often gets discouraged, but there’s one thing that never changes about him…” Gwen didn’t so much as consent herself to contemplate the meaning to her words nor feelings, let alone the minute Ben allowed his peridot eyes to land on her identical ones. Beaded with unshed tears, they relaxed—communicating a nonverbal message she notwithstanding herself couldn’t decrypt.

“What’s that?” He probed, seemingly already aware of the answer. To which Gwen merely responded by encircling him in a gentle hug. It was all he needed of an answer, as he too returned the gentle embrace. Rigid breaths echoing in his lungs in the fragile attempt to fight back complacent sobs. His arms jerked and shook in pain, but continued to roam up and down her back, or into her hair of their own volition as though they needed to confirm she was there with him, and he wasn’t alone. A sentiments Gwen identified with.

“Why are you here alone?” His cousin inquired dexterously, as time transpired she relaxed steadily into his shoulder. Ben’s shoulders slumped in recollection.

“Cash and JT… well let’s just say didn’t _follow protocol_ in the gym showers after gym class.” His voice was soft and uncertain, conceivably diffident to trust her with each word articulated.

“How so…?” Gwen implored, endeavoring to reduce the urgency drenched in her voice. In addition fortunately for her, Ben appeared to not conclude it as prying.

“Can you keep a secret?” He said shortly.

“I keep many.” Gwen informed him a matter-of-factly whereas sustaining her solemn tone. The brunet 16 year-old wafted a heated breath, discerning his phrasing meticulously and sensibly—something Gwen if given a different time would’ve have pestered him for injuring himself(and his soulmate) by doing so.

“They teased me when… when they saw this…” Ben unenthusiastically cleaved to permit Gwen to perceive his sleeved arms. Her voice mislaid in her throat as her mind speculated what was concealed beneath his grey wind-breaker. Careful as to not cinch the blemishing, the boy rolled up his sleeves to expose cuts dispersed athwart his wrists and engraved up his forearms; Gwen choked on the breath she held, never had she anticipated to see such a familiar sight—her mind wandered to her own mutilations left by her soulmate.

“Did your soul mate do this to you?” Gwen whispered in woe, tears of her own spilled over for him. Unexpectedly at said remark guilt beguiled the boy’s face, grotesque and mournful. Concerned by his stillness she continued to pry, “Ben?”

“I wanted to prove to her, that I _could_ be her soul mate… and it felt good, because suddenly it was like I wasn’t hurting because I _was_ hurting.” Ben’s eyes bleed like a waterfall of tears, his nose ran as he desperately tried too fight the vulnerability encapsulating him; he loathed such weakness, especially in the eyes of his ‘miss perfect cousin’—his eyes alone spoke that much to her. “I’m so disgusting, to think I began to wish she was my soul mate just so she’d feel the same suffering I was. That the pain I inflicted to myself made her cry in agony, because she made me cry in agony. And it was so fucking difficult, I hated myself. I hate myself.”

Akin to butterfly kisses, the tips of Gwen’s fingers gingerly ghosted over the membrane’s scabs. In response to her touch Ben hissed in pain, and for a second her own ached too—yet out of what Gwen assumed to be sympathy casting a delusion upon her—thus her hand fled from his skin corresponding to burning. “It hurts, yet you do it?” Ben had to strain his ears to hear Gwen’s voice over the crisp wind.

“Did it.  There’s no point in doing it now, not when Kai’s fully exposed, smooth wrists exist.” Nothing regarding the smile Ben cracked at Gwen gave her any pleasure. Shorn of all amusement, altogether sensitive kindness, and all else that made her adore his smile… _the smile she loved?_ “Besides, I hate to say it… you’re right. Somewhere out there I just maimed my soulmate’s poor arm… it’s so very selfish of me when you really consider it.”

“I agree, but at least you’re bearing your burdens together. It’s rather poetic.” Gwen was certain despite her best efforts the smile she wore as she said those words were unconvincing. But Ben accepted it as it came regardless,

“Only a Dweeb like you could find something so morbid poetic.” Ben snickered lightheartedly, sincerity sparkling in the depths of his olive eyes. And finally, Gwen was able to smile genuinely.

“It’s only with simple things like that could I ever look at myself and still love my soulmate.” Gwen admitted accompanied by false laughter, “I guess now I’m able to understand my soulmate a little better thanks to you.” With willingness to requite the same vulnerability Ben did with her, she unsheathed her wrists from her thick baby blue sweater. Jack frost bit and clawed at the scabs, yet it was a mere inconvenience in contrasts to the night before.

The whites of Ben’s eyes broadened at the sight of Gwen’s wrists, he knew Gwen wasn’t the sort of person to indulge in such things—or so he alleged. It filled him with an irrepressible vehemence that some guy thought he could do that to himself with no regards to Gwen’s feelings; HE was the only one whom had permission to hurt Gwen… of course, he at the same time acknowledged the hypocrisy his own thoughts confined. Another reason to loath himself.

“Damned bastard…” Ben muttered to himself as he reached for Gwen’s sleeves to pull them back down to their previous position, “I’m sorry you had to suffer that. If I got my hands on that guy…or well girl… I’d wring their neck. Only _I_ can hurt you.”

Gwen produced fluttery mirth, “The feelings are mutual, Doofus. But… I’ll be okay… knowing I’m bearing at least half his pain makes me feel a little less alone.” Ben’s wistful smile reemerged on his face as he laid down onto the soft grass. Accompanied by Gwen who laid beside him in suite.

“I’m insulated, don’t I count? And here I thought our bickering was exclusive.” With each word his grin widened, the broadening didn’t cease until he felt Gwen’s hand cautiously lace with his own. He gave a small tug onto it, beckoning her over, an offer she accepted. With Gwen’s head laid comfortably against Ben’s chest(He hoped his beating wasn’t as loud to her as it was to him), and his arm wrapped around her waist, the two of them were able to for the time being forget the aching in their arms. Whether they noticed the matching patterns had yet to register in either of their brains.

Said time didn’t arise until Gwen successfully convinced Ben to allow her to disinfect his cuts like she had her own. It only took an embellished lie about imputation triggered by inflammation and a pair of puppy-dog-eyes to win her cousin over. Thus when she had just began to rub a disinfectant soaked cotton ball over his cut she had a distinct feeling of Déjà vu. As though the wounds she was treating were one she had once done before; Had she entered the twilight zone… or was she….

Triggered by an bewildering realization Gwen’s hands lurched and were sent ajar, allowing the bottle to fall and purge it’s guts all over the shiny Infirmary floor. Her mind accelerated(xlr8ed) so quickly she couldn’t even comprehend her own trail of thought. It couldn’t conceivably be possible that…

Ben, was partially disconcerted by Gwen being a spaz and dropping the bottle, but was farther unnerved when she dove into a rampant panic; Flailing like a flightless bird, whilst gaping like a fish. If he wasn’t so worried the boy would be doubled over in hysterical laughter. But, sadly the later was not the case. “Gwen… what’s going on?”

Gwen’s head turned so rapidly to him, the boy could’ve sworn he heard a crack. But her head was securely on as far as he could tell. She advanced towards him whilst rolling up her sleeves to place her arms bilaterally to his. At first puzzled by Gwen’s initial odd behavior, he ignored Gwen’s closeness(despite how nervous it made him) to observe her expression in hopes of understanding what nonsense was traveling through his cousin’s head.  Nevertheless all he could detect was shock and a uncomplacent look as she stubbornly stared between their alongside wrists. Thus left with no other option Ben observed the same thing he assumed she was… their wrists.

As far as he could tell there was nothing special about either, they were both scratched up. End of story…

“Wait…” It was at that moment Ben realized what Gwen had grasped, like her, he saw their arms held identically sliced pattern. The two of them were the same… exactly the same… and there was only one explanation.

And yet neither of them could comprehend it. Or at the very least Gwen couldn’t. Gwen held no ill will towards Ben at that point, she hadn’t wished bodily harm on him, but she had to know for certain; At any cost. Her first uncertain act was to slap Ben across the face, in cohort the two both held their aching right cheek in pain. For once in their lives they were thinking the same thing as they stared into the other’s eyes in astonishment. There was no denying the realization that hit them. Both metaphorically and physically.

They couldn’t stand to look at each other after that, let alone exchange a single word. Their parents who had been quite fed up by their constant bickering took immense pleasure in the fact that their children had ceased their pointless rivalry. But then again such delight was short lived as an entire month passed, the conveniences of their situation seemed less just that: conveniences. Gwen’s grades improved as she distracted herself with homework, whilst Ben’s suffered as he began to procrastinate working. But Gwen wasn’t aware of this until her mother brought up the subject one snowy night in December.

“Say Gwen, would you be willing to tutor Ben?” The loud clamor caused by Gwen dropping her fork made Natalie immediately regret her choice in approach. “Ben’s grades as of late have been declining. And your Aunt Sandra wanted to know if you’d be willing to give Ben a hand, seeing as your grades have only gotten better, I saw no harm in asking you.”

Gwen’s eyes never diverted from her plate, even as she replied to her mother, “Is _Ben_ okay with that?” Natalie wasn’t all too fond of her daughter’s sudden change, and had half the mind to believe her soulmate was inflicting more pain to her, and yet her frequent checkups proved otherwise.

“I’m sure he would be, you guys haven’t fought in a while, so it should be fine.” Frank decided to pipe in inconspicuously.

Gwen provided a gaudy sigh before nodding reluctantly and excusing herself. While she was aware of the extent to the anxiety her behavior caused her parents, she couldn’t bring herself to confess the real culprit in her abrupt phase of depression. She couldn’t divulge to a soul of how every so often when she felt alone she’d trace her fingers over the scars despite them aching for the reason that when she’d stop, numbness would follow accompanied by the pain returning; but not from her. Someone else. Like they were talking. Yet at school he refused to utter a single word to her.

Ben, her witless cousin… her _soul mate_ … Just thinking it made Gwen visibly cringe… and regrettably, smile like a child on Christmas. Her awestruck curiosity made wonder if he too was thinking about her. Considering her as a soulmate applicant. As far as she had observed, there’d be occasions at school she’d feel the peach fuzz of her neck rise, keenly aware of the eyes penetrating into her. His gaze on her. Whether it was brief moments in class, or long glances as she’d commune with the retention student she was allotted to tutor; Kevin Levin. Nonetheless if ever she endeavored to catch his glance, he’d promptly look away in addition to refusing all convergence.

 _What was he thinking? Did he hate fate’s selection for him? Was he uncontended by her_? She couldn’t offer him the same traits as his previous crush Kai, and yet these concerns continued to plague Gwen’s restless mind. She just wanted to talk to him.

“We’re soulmates.” Gwen said after virtually an hour spent in silence between the two cousins whom sat on their respective sides of Gwen’s lavender bed. Predictably, Ben appeared flabbergasted by her choice of conversation topic—particularly concerning their whole reason for meeting up was strictly homework related—as well as her inclusive decision to confer the subject at all. Although the subject itself was taboo, discussing it, as Gwen would argue wasn’t.

“… So I’ve noticed…” Was all Ben had to say in spite of Gwen’s consternation.

Unfulfilled by his lackadaisical mien, she continued, furthermore assertive this time. “And we’re cousins.”

“No shit sherlock.” Ben’s snide remark warranted a cautionary glare from his carroty haired counterpart.

“Ben would you just stop acting so childish for a moment already??” Gwen blubbered irately, fed up by his distant behavior. Fed up with no longer seeing the Ben she was used to… the Ben she was starting to think fate wasn’t mistaken about.

“… You’re really actually okay with this??” Ben growled seething with toxic venom, “We’re cousins Gwen, our parents would never be able to accept us. Society would never accept us! And I’m not the prince in shining armor scholar you want for a soulmate. It’s not law you have to marry your soul mate, so just drop it and find someone who does fit your criteria.” He snarled, his emerald eyes luminous in the rays peaking through the cloudy sunset sky. No matter the odium he attempted to exhibit, his quivering hands, convulsing eyebrows and red eyes betrayed him.

“… A guy that would fit my criteria would be someone who thinks about others, he’s fun loving since I have a hard time finding fun myself sometimes. He’d always be able to make me laugh, even when I don’t want to… And that no matter the crap I spew he knows the real me, and could put up with me despite that…” Gwen hummed, setting aside the anatomy textbox to better look at him. “I was thinking recently about how much I miss you Ben… even if you are a Doofus more often than not… but you’re _my_ Doofus.” Just as soon as Gwen managed to produce the last few words she was silenced by the pressure of Ben’s chapped lips against hers.

When Gwen first started learning to drive, she became quickly overwhelmed by all the corresponding factors: watching the rear view mirror, keeping the gas and break regulated, speed in check.  likewise, Gwen was aware of so many different things at once. The soft mattress against her back, Ben’s warm lip hungrily gnawing at her own, his robust hands caressing her thighs whilst simultaneity drawing her closer to him. And yet instead of being overwhelmed, Gwen responded the best to her inexperienced abilities by giving Ben entrance to deepen their kiss as her hands crawled up his back and into his boisterous hair.

Gwen didn’t require words to understand the feelings Ben was trying to express. Fear of rejection in his protective hold, yearning in his eager kiss, love in his gentle touch. It was apparent the feelings he had in regard to her, the fiery taboo their love was. Tears trickled down her collar bone as he laid gentle kisses down her neck like it’d be the last time he’d taste her soft skin against his lips—tears that didn’t belong to her. In addition somewhere in Gwen she wondered the same, if perhaps this would be in fact the last time she’d be allowed to enjoy his infectious love. To relish in his evergreen scent, and the feathery texture of his chestnut hair.

Still she knew eventually it had to end, even as his fingers unfastened her buttoned collar to continue peppering her with kisses, “Do you think they’ll allow us since we’re soulmates?” Gwen croaked, her rapid heart reducing her livid speech. Ben’s head rose from her partially exposed bosom, a worried yet pensive look in his tear incrusted eyes.

“Hard to say… Mom and Dad… I mean _Sandra_ and _Carl_ , would probably allow it since they’re trying to be all hip and open; like they expect me to call them by their first names so I see them as equals.” A half-amused giggle escaped Gwen’s lips at her relative’s ridiculous antics. She always detested the quote ‘vegan meals’ or what she and Ben agreed to be cooking monstrosities his Mom would produce; parents and hip could never coexist… ever.  

“… My parents wouldn’t ever accept you as my soul mate.” Gwen stated miserably, her hand massaging the soreness of her neck. Which under further examination, she noticed small bruises engraved down Ben’s neck… “BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON! YOU DID NOT JUST-“

“I did.” Ben smirked back mischievously, before being smothered by her pillow. Gwen used his quick distraction to escape to her vanity’s mirror— all the while Ben cackled evilly to himself. Sure enough, as anticipated corresponding hickey marks vandalized her pale neck, from her chin to just below her collar bone.

“Ben! How dare you!” Gwen screeched crossly, her face redder than her own hair. Yet judging by ben’s abrasive laughter he held no remorse.

“Just marking you as my soul mate is all.” Ben purred as he sauntered over to her, burying his nose into the nape of her neck. Inhaling her strawberry scent with a satisfied smile. “With these they could never dispute you as **_mine_**.”

Although Ben’s seductive words made the ginger blush profusely, she grew violently worried. “… But what if it doesn’t and they don’t accept us..? We’re cousins for Pete sake… maybe we should keep this a secret…” Ben glowered at the presented option, in its place choosing to pull away to gaze broodingly at Gwen. A look that just screamed, ‘you’re-the-smartest-and-dumbest-person-I-know’.

“And let you seem single?? Not when that Kevin guy is pining for you.” Ben growled, a possessive glint in his lime eyes.

Gwen fidgeted at his statement, not in relation to the student Kevin Levin in their class. But the jealousy he was clearly demonstrating for her. “I don’t like him like that… I can tell him that.”

Ben lamented in distress, “It’s not just Kevin, Gwen. You’re fucking gorgeous, so many guys are after you. I don’t want a single one of them going near you just because I can’t lay claim to you.”

“I’m not something to possess, you know.” Gwen grumbled, to which Ben’s look softened.

“I didn’t mean it like that… I guess… I’m just jealous is all…” Ben admitted to her quite sheepishly. His face still red from their previous pass time.

Gwen cracked a grin, “I know… Let’s tell them then.” Ben raised a muddled eyebrow at Gwen, “Our parents. They are downstairs at the moment, after all… and if it doesn’t work it’ll just have to be our secret.”

Providing a tentative sigh, Ben nodded obliging to Gwen’s plan. In spite of the numerous risks imposed, as this was where fate had placed them. Helplessly in love with someone so impossible. Linked to an incestuous partner. And, that never stopped them as they continued to pray that the one time _fate forgot them_ would be it’s last; And that fate would for once have them in mind.

 

> **And it did.**

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were looking over tumblr fanfiction tags a while back and wondered how I could put a spin on the soul mates Au for Bwen, so I made one... but never posted it. Thus here we are! Yay! I hope you liked it, the ending is meh for me, but mostly because I couldn't think of a way to end it. Oh well, I hope it was still enjoyable nevertheless.
> 
> Side note: The whole first name calling for Ben's parents was a call back to the live action movie Race against time. :)  
> A second thing that came to my attention is you might find these character portraits to be OOC, but I base them off the original series instead of the UAF portraits(since they act very different).
> 
> Edit: Thanks Csgt for the helpful correction, haha my bad!


End file.
